


Did He Follow You Home?

by OldToadWoman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldToadWoman/pseuds/OldToadWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speculation on how Sally and Sherlock met (and why she hates him now).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did He Follow You Home?

"Did he follow you home?"

"What?" Sally gave Greg a look slightly-too-innocent-to-be-real.

"Did _he_ follow _you_ home?" Greg repeated, with a pointed eye roll in the direction where Sherlock Holmes stood on the pavement.

Sally grinned even as she shook her head. "Not home, no. Fish-n-chip shop, yeah." Her smile slipped further sideways. 

_God almighty. Seriously?_

As if Greg didn't have enough problems (Sherlock Holmes accounting for at least six of them himself), he could not deal with Sally Donovan going soppy all of a sudden.

"No," Greg said, emphatically. "Whatever he wants to talk you into, _no_."

"He hasn't tried to talk me into anything," Sally insisted.

"Will do," Greg said. _Probably already **has done** ,_ he thought. _You just haven't realized it yet._ He scowled in Sherlock's direction and Sherlock waved back cheerfully, _cheerfully_ , the bastard. 

"You've only just met him. Trust me." Greg grunted and added, "He is _not_ authorized for bloody _anything_. Clear?"

"Clear," Sally repeated, smile completely gone and replaced by a rather cross glare. "Not that it's any of your business who I have dinner with, _sir_." She turned on her heel and walked away.

"Consulting Detective is just a title he made up himself, you know," he called after her. 

_This is all going to end in tears,_ Greg thought to himself, _most likely mine._


End file.
